Ghislaine
Ghislaine Laure LaLaurie '''(simply called '''Ghislaine in-game) is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She is the daughter of Delphine LaLaurie, and the middle child of the three children her mother bore with her third husband. She is also a cannibal. About Ghislaine Desire-driven with a knack for being hypocritical in her statements, she is an easily untrustworthy character. Yet she has no history of being found out in her rather antagonistic ways, making her come off as a purely sweet and considerate Southern belle who has no other concern besides making those around her feel warm and welcome. As expected of a cannibal, she's not afraid to, and even embraces, getting down and dirty. She and her siblings have close ties with the Black Dragon clan. Their reasons for this is not clear, but it is heavily implied she takes their arms trafficking as imports in order to sell them elsewhere. Appearance She is a Caucasian young woman that has olive green eyes and dark cinnamon hair normally worn in a half crown braid hairstyle that falls to her shoulders. In every one of her variations, she wears perfectly applied rose red lipstick. Her teeth have also been purposefully sharpened. Her normal outfit consists of a black coat that has round cuffs with a white trim, a white collared shirt, leather pants, a voodoo talisman belt hanging off her hips, and knee-high combat boots. Her alternate outfit, Summor, is an a-line dress that stops just above her knees, a wrapping around the waist, complete with hand bandages and black Savate shoes. If the Challenge Towers are completed (on any mode) with her, the player gains the Peachy Keen skin. It consists of a red collared shirt, though she wears the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and tied at the bottom so that it shows a white crop top, blue shorts, ripped fishnet stockings, and brown shoes. Her sleeveless gloves are white. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities She is intermediately skilled in Savate, and uses kicks as debilitation before her strong suit, Rough-and-tumble fighting, is shown. Also called Gouging, the style focuses on dismembering, and ultimately gouging out the eyes of the opponent. Her teeth have been filed from a young age, and as such she capitalizes on taking down and biting off various areas of the body. X-Ray Attack Variations Saturnus * Description: Gains attacks utilizing her Puerile Prisebar. * Physical Attribute(s): Her talisman belt has a decorated prisebar. Mens rea * Description: * Physical Attribute(s): Conniption * Description: Gains magic attacks Paroxysm, Running Amok, Crusader's Strike, and Gellen. * Physical Attribute(s): Gashes on the upper inner quadrant of her breasts, as well as on her nasal bridge. Fatalities * Sweet Tea: She cuts the opponent's head off, and puts the blood spewing from their head into a cup before drinking the blood and stirring it lightly with her finger. (MKX) * Proper: ''(MKX)'' Brutalities * Brutality #1 - Bringing In Spring: She grabs the opponent by their hair, slamming them onto the ground before sticking her sword through their nose. She then begins carving the opponent's face into a flower shape, pulling out the finished project and admiring it. * Brutality #2: Relationships Kano Erron Black Quotes Pre-Battle Dialogue (MKX) Note* The dialogue of the opponents will be italicized. * “I thought there was a comic relief character already. Ah well.” (before battling Leatherface) * "Please, that dog won't hunt. Let's just finish this. Let me finish you." (before battling Cassie Cage) * "Let's go, little girl." What about Torr? ''"I'll tan both of your hides, don't you worry!" (before battling Ferra & Torr) * "Aren’t you peaceful as a peach blossom?" ''Your sarcasm displeases me. "As does your voice, but I ca fix that." (before battling D'Vorah) * We are similar in our goals. "It would seem that way." It doesn't matter, though. You will be destroyed nonetheless. ''(before battling Mileena) * ''The beloved Laurie. What a beauty. "My darling boy." I've got a beauty of my own. ''(before battling Takeda) * "This won't kill our relationship, will it?" ''There will be a dent, sweetheart. "The profit'll make up for it." Most likely. (before battling Kano) * "Why do I have some type of urge for men like you?" Excuse me? "A huge urge to destroy you." (before battling Kenshi) Mortal Kombat X Comic Series * "So everyone you run with is scarier than a striped haint? I like it." (to Kano, about Michael Schneider) * "Quit your flit and flittern'! Siddown and listen." Trivia * Her reference to there “already being a comic relief character” may be directed towards Johnny Cage Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters